Halloween Spirit
by lafantomette
Summary: Fun, simple, steamy Halloween one-shot. Harvey as the Spirit, Donna as catwoman. Darvey love! Yeah! Happy Halloween!


_*Just a fun and steamy Halloween one-shot to get you Darvey-fans in the Halloween Spirit! Your comments and greetings are my paycheck because Korsh sure ain't giving me what I want, so HEY please say Hi! Hope you enjoy, nothing complicated!HAPPY HALLOWEEN! xoxo Fantomette_

* * *

"See? I told you it would be amazing!"

Harvey gives a dark look at his partner at the firm, regretting Jessica's days. Louis, dressed as some character from Shakespeare or whatever, (did Harvey listened when Louis explained his costume? No. Does Harvey care? Not a chance.) was BEAMING. Both men in the main lobby, all decorated in black and orange.

Harvey really was against it.

That was until SHE asked of course. He knows how much she loves Halloween, after all, she's been asking to get the day off on Halloween for the last 13 years and this year, she said she couldn't take the day off but that as the new C.O.O., she approved Louis's idea of having a Halloween party at the firm.

He's happy of that complete turn his life has taken. After she kissed him and said she only needed to know (what…WHAAAAT?) it got very obvious that this uneasy feeling he had, this nausea he had whenever Paula kissed him, was because that kiss shook his world to the very core.

It was all he'd been dreaming about for years and in a sudden movement, Donna made all his dreams come true.

He broke up with his girlfriend. Their relationship had been deeply problematic right from the start anyway and he was now seeing an older, male, therapist. Recommended by Louis for his impartiality. Who would have thought one day he would listen to Louis Litt?

He went on dates with the only woman worth his time, and held her hand, and kissed her gently after taking her home. Then she talked about a Halloween party at work and he cringed but she pouted, kissed his neck and he couldn't say no to his favorite redhead.

She even convinced him he had to wear a costume. "Don't tell me!" she had said, "I want this to be a surprise!"

He looks around, associates eating candies, drinking, being happy. Wearing clown costumes, sexy cops, witches and…

"You got to be kidding me," he says seeing Mike Ross, followed by Rachel dressed as a zombie judge.

"I embrace my past," says Mike grinning. "I just thought the stripes would look more classic and obvious than the chambray shirt they made me wear in jail."

"I can't believe you came as a prisoner." Harvey shakes his head but can't repressed a smile. "I assume this is the judge who convicted you?" he points at Rachel.

"Yes, but I might get out of prison soon, I'm sleeping with the judge." Mike gives a peck on the cheek to his brunette girlfriend who is rolling her eyes. "You should get me a drink and fast," she says.

"But what…?" Mike stops and gestures at Harvey. "I mean…what kind of superhero are you?"

"You don't know the Spirit? He made the list of top comic book heroes."

"Two centuries ago?" Mike chuckles.

"My dad had the comics and used to read them to me so could you go please go back to jail?"

"Woah. Okay. I was just so sure you would come as Batman, that's all!"

Harvey lets out a heavy sigh. "Donna forbid me to come as Batman. She said that was too predictable."

"And since when do you listen to…" starts Mike. "Oh. Right. " He snaps his fingers. "It's Donna. And you have a crush on her."

"I'm in my forties, I don't have crushes, Mike. "

"But you aren't denying you love her…" He puts a hand to his heart. "Wow. I can't believe mommy and daddy are finally gonna do…"

"Okay!" says Harvey interrupting Mike. "If you still want to have a job you better stop right there!"

But he smiles, because Mike is right and now he is fully aware of it: he's in love with Donna and there's nothing he wants more than to do -what Mike just implied- with her.

He follows Mike to the bar, trying to be friendly at the drunken associates who tells him bad jokes. He tries to make small talk with Rachel, but he keeps glancing around, only waiting for HER to arrive. He feels a hand on his forearm. "She texted me, Harvey. She is on her way."

"I wasn't…" he starts and gives up, smiling. "Rachel, I want you to know this isn't…"

(How do you tell the protective best friend this is IT without sounding full of shit?)

"I'm sure she told you everything." He finally says before taking a swig of scotch, not knowing how to react.

"She did. I'm glad you guys are…" she smiles. "I'm glad you've taken it slow. I can't say I trusted you with my best friend's heart at first. I wanted to murder you."

He is amused by her truthfulness. "That's not surprising, coming from a zombie judge…"

"…who's marrying a guy who went to prison!" She laughs and adds: "She told me she's really happy. Happier than she's ever been. Don't screw it."

"That's why I've waited so long…" he truthfully admits. "I was so afraid to screw this. This. With her… That's the most important thing I've ever done."

She hits her glass against his and they drink in silence. He realizes then, how much Rachel as changed, matured. She's a strong woman now, and it crosses his mind, that maybe, someday, she could make a great judge. She sure is a great lawyer.

"Where's my drink?" says a familiar voice behind him. He turns around and sees her, not surprisingly taking his breath away.

Catwoman. Sexier than Michelle Pfeiffer. Or Halle Berry. Because this cat woman is a redhead, all curves and red lips and tall black boots.

OH FUCK. He dreamed about this, all that black leather, that zipper on the side of those pants.

He is sweating in his costume suddenly. His pants are too tight. He should have thought this through and wear something less snugged.

"I thought you were coming as Batman?" she eyes his costume, an amused look on her face. Of course, she smirks when her eyes go down there. Oh shoot.

He downs his drink, ice and all. He's not usually an ice chewer but right this moment, he needs it.

"You told me NOT to come as Batman. As I remember, your exact words were 'don't be predictable and come as Batman', so there. I'm the Spirit."

"Who the hell is the spirit?"

"From Eisner! And the movie! Why does nobody know who the spirit is! He was a very popular hero in comics published in so many newspapers in the…" He rolls his eyes. "Okay. I give up. Your costume…" he coughs, trying to swallow all the saliva forming in his throat. He sounds like an idiotic teenager. "Catwoman. It's nice."

"Nice enough to buy me a drink?" she whispers getting closer. He knows she's not going to put a move in front of all the associates. They aren't there YET. They don't want people to talk. But she's breathes against his neck while she whispers, her dark nails lightly touch his wrist are giving him goosebumps. She's playing, he knows it, and it's a game he's more than willing to play.

He asks for two scotch, they drink without breaking eye contact. Then, Louis comes to chat, Harvey barely listens, something about Catwoman liking cats or not, a conversation that prompts him to order more drinks. He likes to watch her talk, smile, she's radiating. And he's with her. HE'S FINALLY WITH HER. She smells so nice, it's intoxicating and suddenly he can't take it anymore.

"Donna, I needed to check out that thing we talked about."

She turns to face him. "Yes, sure. THAT thing. Sorry Louis," she sighs at her friend, "Oh but Rachel told me she wanted to see you."

"It won't be long, really…" adds Harvey, his fingers itching to touch her skin and it crosses his mind, that he might in fact, won't need very long. This Halloween party, this costume she's wearing, it's TORTURE.

He doesn't even hold her hand when they are out of sight, fearing he won't be able to stop himself and take her against the wall in the corridor. They head to the file room, there's a room in the back, way in the back where they keep some supplies and some old copier and when he closes the door, she surprises him, being the one who immediately wraps her arms around his shoulders, kissing him hungrily.

They are done taking their time. He knows it will be all over within five minutes but they have played long enough. He's filling his mouth with her love, she tastes like his favorite scotch and cherry lipstick, an intoxicating mix. He pushes her up, making her sit on the copy machine and he unzips her pants, removes her boots. She's wearing sexy black lingerie.

"You knew it…" He kisses her again, his tongue rolling against hers, his hand sneaking under her panties, his fingers finding her wet and warm, ready for him. "You knew I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you."

"Please, I'm Donna…" She hums and opens her legs to his touch. "I know…. Oh FUCK!" She pants. "I know everything."

Her hands are working to undo his pants but she's struggling, her body moving against his fingers, moaning. "Fuck Harvey, help me," she almost screams. He reluctantly stops touching her, unbuttons his pants and pushes them down, he is about to remove his cape when her hands stop him. "Keep your hero cape, I'll keep the cat's ears," she flashes a mischievous smile before pulling him closer, her mouth claiming his again as he pushes himself into her moist entrance. He likes that she never stops kissing him, that she never stops touching him; her fingers tracing his face, shoulders, neck, as he thrusts faster, deeper, wanting to be closer to her has he's ever been with any other woman.

Her legs are wrapped around his waist and he's holding tight when he feels they are finally there, her inner walls clenching around him, making him fall over the edge. He's kissing her harder, only not to groan and call attention if anyone is around. But they must have made noise on that copy machine, right? Everything happened so fast.

She's panting and kissing his jaw. "Well…" she finally says. "I like the cape."

"It's not a rental. It's mine." He tries to pull his pants up but his hands are still shaking, she helps him. He's surprised he still likes to feel her hands on his skin even 'after'. He doesn't think that ever happened before. Must be what love feels like? "We can use the cape whenever you want."

'Use?" she asks.

"Well, I or you can wear it." He picks up her pants off the floor and proceeds to helps her getting dressed. "But I have to admit… You are the sexiest Catwoman I've ever seen."

"So, Harvey…" She jumps off the copy machine and stands in front of him, looking straight at him, touching his face gently. Her thumb tries to erase the lipstick she left on the corner of his mouth and a smile forms on his lips. There's no way they can go back to this Halloween office party looking like two normal adults who haven't fucked. Her hair is a mess, her makeup is smudged, and she's probably incredibly uncomfortable in those leather pants. He can't even imagine how thoroughly fucked he must look, especially with that giddy smile he can't shake off his face.

"What do you say we go home, take a shower and get some rest to get ready to give candies to all those kids trick or treating tomorrow?" Donna proposes holding his hands. He exhales in relief. "You read my mind."

"See Harvey? I knew I could help you get in the Halloween spirit."


End file.
